Woody's Past
Woody's Past 'Pack list:' ﻿''' ''' The Eskimo Pack: Alpha- A large Male white Eskimo dog. Beta- Large male Eskimo dog with a faint gray fuzz on muzzle Hunters Bone- A warlock white male eskimo dog Woody- A smaller white female eskimo dog Red- A white eskimo dog Swift- A small white and biscuit cream female Eskimo dog Moon- A large white female eskimo dog Patrols dogs Xena- A tall white femaleEskimo dog Ivy- A white female eskimo dog Midnight- A small female biscuit cream and white eskimo dog. Flight- A small white male eskimo dog Dust- dirt stained male eskimo dog Thunder- pure white male eskimo dog Omega: Small pure white eskimo( also known as tiny) ' Cournty pack': Alpha: A black and white( also known as Snap) Beta: A gray and white female Members: Oak- a large red Merle male Chase- a tan and black male farm dog Shrew- a large gray and black male Mud- a pure black male Thorn- a small tan black and white female Scruffy- standard size scruffy male Omega: A black and white long male dog( also known as stream) Fierce dogs: Alpha: A Black and Tan female( also known as Strike) Beta: A larger brown and Tan male ' City dog' Alpha: A large Black and Tan male dog( also known as Scratch) Chapter 1: ﻿Woody ran across the forest, the tundra air breeze felt nice on her fur. A deer was running, it eyes was light with panic as it tried to flee. Ahead Red was waiting behind a fallen tree. Swift and Moon was beside it, forcing it towards Red. The deer leap over a tree but Red lunge locking his jaw around it throat. The deer fell and as it tried to shake Red off, Woody sink her teeth into the back of it throat. The deer fell limp, all four dog panted as the started to carry it back to camp. The deer was heavy but it was a fine meal for the pack. The only dog she didn't like was Bone, he alway glared at Alpha with such bitterness. Alpha only let him stay because they was brothers. Fang on the other hand, cares for his mate and his brothers. Xena wasn't the nicest if Eskimos when a new dog show up but Fang cared for her and Xena was expecting pups. They squeeze the deer through the cave entrance and they pad down with it. The inside waterfall behind the pups den is never over flow,it lead toward the river outside camp. Eskimos were grooming each other, while cliff was ordering Omega to do something. They dropped the deer, it landed in the rabbit and two deer's. The prey storage held prey that could be use for later.A howl ruin the perfect silence, Bone was running in. Bone bark" The country dog is on warm rocks". Growls meet Bone news, The rock was there's, not the country dogs.Alpha bark" There a gathering tonight, I bring it up there". Xena bark" What those overfeed pets are to be stopped".Cliff snarled" don't question me,Xena". Xena fell silent, her eyes narrowed. Woody sigh,'' That our territory, they can't have it.'' Bone glared at Alpha growling" Brother, you been alpha so long, don't you think you should retire and let me have leadership". Alpha snarled" Is that a challenge"? Bone pace around Alpha, " Brother, I challenge you for the leadership of this pack". Alpha snarled " fine". Bone lunge his teeth sinking into Alpha's leg, Alpha shook Bone off snarling. Bone leap in the air and claw Alpha cheek. Alpha lunge and pin Bone,sinking his claw into his eye and claw down. Bone whimpered in agony, but Bone flung him off. Bone lunge but Alpha strike his muzzle, battering it Bone went back. Alpha slam Bone into a rock, causing Bone to collapse. Alpha stood over Bone, snarling" We going to the gathering, Beta pick who go". Fang let a bark"Woody, Xena, Thunder, Swift and Omega". Alpha nodded his approval before barking" Come on pack". Chapter 2: The moon was high in the sky, as the filled the Hollow. A large red merle country dog dog growl in her ear" Warmrocks is ours, so you might as well stop". Woody turn in snarl" It a gathering, no fighting". The country dog just rolled his eyes, and pad toward a group of fierce dog and City dogs. A large dog howl" Let all dog gathering for the gathering, the Eskimo pack alpha will start first". Alpha stood over the dog, growling" Xena is expecting my beta's pups, also The country dog has been on the Warmrocks again". Snap, the alpha had leap to her paws, growling" Warmrock is ours, it close to our territory ever since our longpaw expanded it".Woody snarled" Longpaw take anything they like, you leashdogs". Scratch and Strike just watched, their eyes with interest. Snap snarl" That is our territory, you want it, we fight for it". Alpha let the harshest snarl, she ever heard" You don't need it, your fence doesn't contain Warmrocks, so why do we give it to you"? Snap growling" Fine, I leaving this gathering and prepare my dogs". Snap leap off the rock and bark" Country dog to camp". Scratch bark" I suppose the gathering is over". Alpha lead his pack to camp, Woody bark" We take the warmrock tomorrow". At camp Bone was awake, watching them with bitterness, as Alpha leap on the largest rock. " We taking over Warmrocks tomorrow". Woody pad to the hunter's den, curling up in her nest, she close her eyes and went to sleep. Teeth hit her ear and she yelped" Midnight". Midnight growl" You should go back to your stinky longpaws, you came here and took my place in the pack".